Galamir Browning
' Galamir Browning' is the son of Brenen, and Katia Browning making him a member of House Browning. Galamir Browning has four siblings in the form of Emily, Tellia, Taldarion, and Marcia Browning of which Taldarion runs much of the farming that House Browning does in the south and stands as the current heir to House Browning, Tellia is the Arch-princess of the Realm of Anorian making her one of the most powerful people in Gondor, Emily Browning is the wife of the current heir in Eldarion Elessar and stands as one of the most powerful ladies in Gondor, and finally Marcia is married to Nadrick Frey of whom is a twisted and corupt man of House Frey of whom is significantly more aged then Marcia due to her being a Numenorian. Galamir Browning would come to marry Lilendriaz Pheltiz of whom he shared a strong relationship with and she has grown quite influential in the city of Tir Ethrod. Galamir was born the second son of Brenen Browning, but when he was six his life changed when his older brother Taldarion injured himself quite severely and instead of Taldarion going to Ethring to squire with House Mason it was Galamir that was sent. Galamir would spend time in Ethring and it was during his time there that he came to travel into Umbar with a group of other Gondor nobles including Sarah Mason, and Larra Toran and following his time there he returned to Ethring and send word to his father that he wished to return home. His time in Umbar had ruined him to Ethring's survival and seeing this as he did he was now disillusioned with the chances of Gondor holding Ethring and when he returned to his family home he revealed what he had seen in Umbar to his brother Taldarion and the two set out a path of defending their home from the eventuality of what they both now saw to be the fall of Ethring and the expansion of Umbar northward. History Early History Galamir was born the second son of Brenen Browning, but when he was six his life changed when his older brother Taldarion injured himself quite severely and instead of Taldarion going to Ethring to squire with House Mason it was Galamir that was sent. Galamir would spend time in Ethring and it was during his time there that he came to travel into Umbar with a group of other Gondor nobles including Sarah Mason, and Larra Toran and following his time there he returned to Ethring and send word to his father that he wished to return home. Plans His time in Umbar had ruined him to Ethring's survival and seeing this as he did he was now disillusioned with the chances of Gondor holding Ethring and when he returned to his family home he revealed what he had seen in Umbar to his brother Taldarion and the two set out a path of defending their home from the eventuality of what they both now saw to be the fall of Ethring and the expansion of Umbar northward. Family Members House Browning NEW.png|Brenen Browning - Father|link=Brenen Browning House Browning NEW.png|Katia Browning - Mother|link=House Browning Emily Browning Cover11.png|Emily Browning - Sister|link=Emily Browning House Browning NEW.png|Marcia Browning - Sister|link=Marcia Browning House Browning NEW.png|Taldarion Browning - Brother|link=Taldarion Browning Relationships Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Numenorian Category:Knight Category:House Browning